1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates improvements in a loom heald assembly including a heald frame and a plurality of healds used for shedding operation of warp yarns, and more particularly to an installation structure of the healds onto the heald frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with conventional loom heald assemblies, a heald frame is usually provided with a pair of metal heald bars which are located in parallel with heald frame beam members. A plurality of healds made of metal are installed between the heald bars in a manner that the opposite ends of each heald are connected to the heald bars, respectively. However, metal-to-metal contact is made between each heald bar and each connected heald end, thus generating considerable noise. Besides, such a heald assembly is heavy in weight due to the elongated metal heald bars, and therefore not suitable for a high operational speed loom.